1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for intermittently transferring a suitable number of plastic containers using a conveyor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art apparatus for intermittently transferring a suitable number of vessels which are successively placed on a conveyor and which contain a filled plastic container a stopper is retractably provided on the conveyor. The stopper is upwardly projected from the conveyor to stop vessels being transferred by the conveyor. When a suitable number of vessels are thus stopped, they are further transferred while releasing the stopper from the vessel stopping action. A suitable number of vessels are intermittently transferred in this manner.
However, in the above apparatus using a simple stopper, great shocks are given to the stopper by the vessels. Consequently, the stopper is worn or damaged in a short time and the vessels cannot be transferred smoothly and regularly.